Never Ending Lie
by Ivygrowl
Summary: Thornfang has killed his leader Smallstar to become leader of Hawkclan, only Stormpaw Thornfangs apprentice notices the evil in his mentor. It is up to him to end Thornstars evil.
1. The Start of a Lie

_A Never Ending Lie_

A small dark brown tabby slashed her paws out at a bigger Tom with was pinning her down with one forepaw.

The tabby was the clan leader by the name of Smallstar.

The Tom he was fighting was his deputy Thornfang. The deputy was stronger then his leader.

"The time for you to lead this clan are over!" The ginger Tom spat his eyes flared with anger.

"No it's not, not when I can still fight!" Smallstar hissed.

"Yes it is!" Thronfang growled digging his claws in the small leaders chest.

At once the male fell to the ground his eyes glazed over slightly. With one last dieing wheeze he fell limp. Thornfang placed his paws over the once leaders head. He had achieved what he was meant to do.

_Now I will lead the clan better then you. _He thought a large grin on his face.

He then leapt though the ferns back into his clans camp. His minion Darkfang would make sure it would look like there was a fox in the territory. Hawk Clan was now his. He entered the leaders den a sly grin on his face. After sleeping for a short while Darkfang slid in the den and nodded, meaning he had done his job. Thornfang nodded his eyes flashed as he called the clan.

"Smallstar is dead!" He yowled to the cats in the clan.

A loud high pitched yowl broke out among the mumurs, it was Smallstars mate named Goldenleaf. She was staring up at Thornfang distress in her eyes.

"I shall go to the MoonClearing tomorrow to recive my nine lives!" He yowled. "But first, Warriors of Starclan I choose my deputy before you approve of my choice! The new deputy is Darkfang!"

Cats yowled the new leaders and deputys names, not seeing the evil glint in the two cats eyes. The only cat that noticed was Stormpaw Thornfang or Thornstars apprentice. His eyes were wide in terror, his brother Breezepaw nudged him. Breezepaw was Darkfangs apprentice and hadn't noticed the evil glint, he was only trying to help his brother celebrate. The light ginger furred Stormpaw stalked off to the apprentices den a horrified look still in his eyes and his fur fluffed up.


	2. Dark Hauntings

_Chapter 2_

_Dark Thoughts_

"Wake up Stormpaw!" Breezepaw hissed in his brothers ear prodding him awake.

It had been a moon since Thornstar received his nine lives, and Stormpaw was not happy. The ginger male shook out his fur before stalking out of the den. Breezepaw trotted along his gaze as bright as always.

"So what are we doing today?" Mothpaw asked her eyes were glazed from lack of sleep.

"Hunting practice." Fawnpaw meowed her brown gray fur shone as she sat under a patch of trees.

"Correct Fawnpaw." Her mentor Weaselclaw padded up.

That day of training the four apprentices practiced hunting in groups of two. Stormpaw became more happy then he was when he was partnered to hunt with Mothpaw. Breezepaw got to work with Fawnpaw who they both did not get along well.

"Alright, we should go back." Mothpaw purred as she carried a vole, a robin, and a small crow.

"Yea." Stormpaw smiled as he carried three mice.

When the three returned it was a while until Breezepaw and Fawnpaw returned. Weaselclaw told them all Stormpaw and Mothpaw had caught the most prey and could eat first. The other two apprentices were panting and Stormpaw thought they glared at him before trotting off.

When they got back Thornstar demanded only Stormpaw eat before going on a patrol. It was to attack Pebble Clan. Stormpaw flattened to the ground feeling sick. His best friends Swiftpaw or now a warrior Swiftstet, Mousefang, and Riverpaw where members of that clan. Breezepaw growled at his brother.

"The lucky furball!" Breezepaw hissed to Fawnpaw.

The two apprentices glanced at Stormpaw before stalking off. Stormpaw acted sick so he didn't have to go. Thronstar bought it.

_Of, course he may have brawn but not brain! _ He thought as he limped off to Spottedpool's den.

"Faking being sick eh?" She smirked as the apprentice trotted in.

Spottedpool had been the medicine cat for many moons. She wasn't old though. Her mentor had died a few days after she became a full medicine cat.

"You always know." Stormpaw purred.

This cat was his older sister and he loved her as much as he did his clan. He lied down as she just gave him a few poppy seeds. His paw began to hurt again so why not take anything.

"Those Pebble Clan cats shall pay!" Thornstar yowled busting though the clans gorse entrance.

Stormpaw jolted awake, his eyes wide of horror. He felt sick again. How were his friends? No one knew, he faked sleep. Thornpaw didn't buy it, He wait until Spottedpool left and grabbed Stormpaw by his scruff into the clearing.

"Dawn training tomorrow!" The leader hissed fury,evil, and rage were mixed in the ginger males eyes.

Stormpaw gulped in fear. His eyes were wide with horror. He would do anything to get away from Thornstar, what he was wondering was if he should leave his own clan?


	3. Love and Romance

_**Chapter 4**_

"Wake up!" Thronstar growled.

It was a few days after the attack, and training. It was full moon the time Stormpaw loved most. For he as many others had a secret crush across the clan lines. He was in love with a sleek gold tabby named Morningpaw.

"Get up!" Thornmstar snarled jabbing a claw into Stormapws side.

"Alright!" Stormpaw meowed jumping to his feet.

"Cats of the clan! Time to go to the gathering." Thornstar yowled.

Cats gathered around their leader. Stormpaw stayed near the back. Morningpaw was in Pebble Clan as well. His belly churned, what if something has happened to her?

"Hey." Mothpaw purred jumping in next to him.

Now Stormpaw liked Mothpaw and Morningpaw he just couldn't choose. After a while the clan came up to Silver Trees. These trees seemed like birch, they were birch they were just colored silver. Stormpaw glanced at Ivystar, she led Pebble Clan and all cats looked up to her.

"There are prey-stealers among us!" She hissed after the gathering had begun.

"What?!" Breezepaw hissed leaping to his paws.

"You heard her right." A dark brown tom retorted.

Then he said as almost as not to be heard.

"Fox-Brain."

"What?!" The black tom spat.

"Calm down!" Stormpaw mewed.

"Its no use." Mothpaw meowed.

"I've decided to go to Pebble Clan." Stormpaw meowed under his breath.

"B-b-but what about us?" Mothpaw meowed her eyes were wide with shock.

"Not now you silly." Stormpaw meowed licking Mothpaw in between the ears.

The Bengal she-cat purred. Stormpaw felt warmth happiness and love. He spotted Morningpaw sitting with another tom she seemed to take more interest in him then Stormpaw. Soon after the gathering as it was ending early Thornstar swiped his paw in front of ivystars face giving her a claw mark right under her left eye. Ivystar snarled loudly as Thornstar and his cats had left.

"Uh… Ivystar." Stormpaw meowed his voice a mere croak.

"Yes?" Ivystar meowed.

"I wish when I become a warrior for me and Mothpaw to join your clan." He meowed dipping his head.

"Very well." She meowed. "You two would never turn traitor."

Stormpaw dipped his head giving a quick thanks before following after Mothpaw. The two walked away tail twined and heads together.


	4. Finding New

**Chapter 4**

**New Point of View**

The young male struggled to understand why his upwalkers kept him stuck in the den, only to let him out when going somewhere. The only answer he got was from an older she-cat name Spots. She claimed she was the mother of a few clan cats, by the name ofSpottedpool, Stormpaw, and Breezepaw. The male knew it wasn't true. Stormpaw would be a warrior really. He knew the clans changed their names and moved, and as the clans moved so did his twolegs.

"Hey Bingo!" Storm called.

Storm was roughly a few years younger then Bingo, with long ginger fur. He lookedclose to Stormkit. The cat from Wind Clan Bingo had met long ago. Though storm was four moons younger, as he was born when Bingo met Stormkit. He named the kit forhis sister, Moon who needed a name

"What?" Bingo groaned his calico fur drenched from the rain outside.

"Why is my name Storm?" Storm asked his amber eyes wide.

"Well, I knew a kit just like you when I was younger." He meowed "He was Stormkit a clan cat."

"Really?" Storm meowed his ears flicked.

Bingo nodded, sighing. He need not say that he was on the journey and saw the young or new warrior Stormpelt die right in front of him. He then ran back to his twolegs where they had begun to move, and took there cat with them. Bingo that is.

"I'll be back."The calico tom meowed walking out of his unlocked cat door. Flinching as the ice cold raindrops hit his pelt.

He looked at the thunderpath that ran left to right in front of him. He lived close to the border between Hawk Clan and Pebble Clan. He raced down the hill as there was a stream running north and south the way he was going. Covering his ears to stop him from hearing the screeches of pain and agony. What struck him most is that there was a dark ginger tom leading Hawk Clan instead of the cat he had given directions to, the old leader Smallstar. He also remembered seeing the pretty silver tabby she-cat name Jaywing in Pebble Clan. A loud yowl interrupted his thoughts.

"Who are you?" Darkfang snarled.

Breezepaw, and Fawnpaw stood behind him snarling as well.

"Oh nothing." Bingo retorted his eyes sparked a kit like challenge.

"Lies!" Fawnpaw snarled pinning the tom down ready to slash open his neck.

Bingo laughed as the young apprentice went for his throat. He kicked up landing his paws right in the middle of her stomach. Fawnpaw went flying as she struggled to get up Bingo pinned her down. He grinned as Darkfang leapt for his side, he then lifted a paw and slashed it across his face, sending Darkfang sprawling across the ground. He let Fawnpaw from under his grip.

"I've been trained by one of the greatest warriors Stormpelt." He chuckled.

"No!" Breezepaw yowled. "There is no Stormpelt only Stormpaw!"

"And thats who your brother is named after." Bingo smiled. "I know your mother."

He grinned before trotting on, his tail flicked in Fawnpaws face making her flinch. He hated the clan cats but he used to be one of them and Wind Clan who didn't change their clans name welcomed him to visit his mother,father, and old friend Breezefur. He continued on till he reached the moor. Though that was not were he was going. Turning right he walked on until he reached and large alley. Wolf Clan was not a real clan but old Blood Clan cats. He didn't know what made him come here, maybe because his sister was there.


End file.
